


They Remember It Well

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [125]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Bad dates are universal.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns absolutely everything.  I just play in her sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Remember It Well

“Seriously,” Paninya said, “my first date was horrible.” 

Mei set down her empty glass, cocking her head. “I don’t understand. What do you mean by ‘date’?”

Mr. Garfiel poured them all another round of the plum wine he kept hidden away for girls’ nights. “Oh, sweetie. Al hasn’t taken you on a date?”

“He probably has,” Winry said, picking up her glass, and sipping at the wine. Her smile warmed as the sweet, fruity stuff slipped down her throat. “Al’s the romantic Elric. I’d bet he gives you flowers and gifts, doesn’t he?” 

Mei deflected Winry’s question. “Ed doesn’t do that?” Then she corrected herself, “Of course Ed doesn’t do that.” 

Winry rolled her eyes. “I’m lucky he remembers to come home, sometimes.”

“Oh, please.” Paninya nudged Winry’s knee with the ball of her foot. “Ed’s not wandering that far any more.” 

“Doesn’t mean now that Al – or Mr. Heinkel or Mr. Darius – isn’t traveling with him, he thinks about me when he’s gone.” Winry kicked Paninya lightly. 

“Oh, I’m sure he does, Winry dear,” Mr. Garfiel said, patting her shoulder. “He’s very thoughtful when he comes back, at least.” 

Winry rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t understand what a date is!” Mei interrupted with a hiccup. She pressed her fingers to her mouth and giggled. “Excuse me!”

“A date is when a couple go out together as a romantic gesture,” Mr. Garfiel said. “Like, sweet Al taking you on that picnic yesterday.” 

“Ed never got that. He’s okay with me setting up something, but doing it on his own…he always brings up that one date.” 

Paninya leaned halfway across the table. “This sounds like a story I need to hear.” 

Taking another sip of her wine, Winry sighed. “Ed. Ed _tries._ Which,” she set the glass down on the table with a ‘click’, “is nice, but…take our first date. Our first real date, that Ed planned himself, without Al’s help, or asking me what I wanted to do. We went out for dinner, which was good, but afterward, he wanted to go for a walk. And that was okay, too, I mean, I wasn’t wearing shoes for walking, I was wearing shoes for going out for dinner, but it wasn’t so bad.” She ran a finger around the base of the wine glass.

“So?” Mei asked, when it didn’t seem like Winry was going to say anything more. “It sounds fine.”

“It was! It was a good date, until we were,” she picked up her glass again, gently swirling the wine in it, “attacked. By a couple of robbers.”

Mr. Garfiel murmured, “Oh, dear,” and took a drink. 

Paninya chortled, kicking her feet. 

Mei frowned. “Ed stopped them?”

“Of course he stopped them, but our romantic night ended in the police station.” Winry sipped her wine. “So, the date was ruined, at least ‘til we got home.” Her mouth curled. “Until I found out that fighting really makes Ed…happy. And when he’s happy, he can go all night.” 


End file.
